jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blahpy
Re:Hi Ok, sorry if I "speculated". I was intending to give the most likely explanation without sounding bias, as that is the most likely explanation. I used to run these game on my own years ago, and just recently found twitch actually. I just thought I would give you guys a shoutout since I saw all this cool stuff you guys were doing. I might come back and run this game, but for now I want to keep my twitch anonymous. But yeah, if you feel uncomfortable with my edits, feel free to change them, I understand. I really do want to get back into running the games with the new routes and finds. I just feel your message threw me back a little, and now feel embarrassed, but I do want to be involved. Once I get steaming equipment I will submit a time. I revised the expiration on the extended uppercut because I thought it was unclear; "doing a punch off the ledge and jumping at the bottom of the jump and spinning", is ambiguous what is meant by "jumping at the bottom". You are not in fact jumping but rather uppercutting. And this is done by delaying the uppercut. Would you mind revising this? :If you're going to change something then please use correct grammar. Also, it needs to be written in a way that someone who does not speedrun the game can understand easily. Blahpy (talk) 22:25, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ok, sorry grammar isn't my thing, I don't really see this as a professional site lol. But why not try. Did you get my twitch message btw Blahpy? :No, I didn't Blahpy (talk) 22:31, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I just decided I'd let you know my twitch anyway, I'll come back speedrunning eventually, so why not let you know now. Its PermuInversion. And I had a question about getting the haven proxy thing consistent, I have been trying to do that recently. :Yeah I already knew what your twitch was since you followed me. For the proxy you need to take it slow and do three jumps to the right and two to the left. Watch one of the WR runs to see the timing. Don't watch the original video where I found how to do it in such a way as to go over the wall cause at that time I was kinda just doing it randomly Blahpy (talk) 22:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Ripping audio This will require a hex editor, and a program that can open VAG files and play ADPCM 4-bit audio (Awave Studio, for example). In the disc's insides, and then inside the VAG folder, you will find some files where the extension is the language they belong to. That's simply all of the VAG files related to that language in a single big file (and some sound effects). Ripping the audio is easy: You select a header (these start with the string of text VAGp) and then select everything until the next header. You paste what you just selected to a seperate file that you will save out as .VAG. Do this a billion more times and you got all the audio. Have fun! P.S.: Thanks for Klaww skip. Thaswordster 09:31, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for your help. In the process of writing a program to split all the files. Will Awave Studio convert them to another format? Blahpy (talk) 00:05, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :Okay not to worry, I managed to convert the whole lot to mp3 now. Thank you very much for the help! Blahpy (talk) 06:43, January 7, 2016 (UTC)